bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Optimates (Lords of Hell)
The Optimates are a quartet of incomprehensibly powerful diabolus whom rule over hell. Each of the Optimates has god-like powers while within the boundaries of his domain, and each one epitomizes a particular sin or class of evil. Amon Amon, also known as "War" and "the King of Strife" is the ruler of Ragnarok. His violence, aggression, and hatred are only matched by his immense strength and tireless bloodlust. Though he can assume any physical form he desires, he always appears to be a red-skinned humanoid giant with goat-like legs, clawed feat, and enormous bat wings sprouting from his back. Mannerisms: Amon rarely speaks, instead displaying his emotions through physical action. He only occasionally feels any emotions but rage or hunger. Though simple-minded and direct, the millenias this monster has spent securing his dominion over Ragnarok have made Amon an unparalleled fighter and tacticion. His forces are largely disorganized, and have the smallest numbers of any army in hell, but each of his warriors possesses vast strength and spiritual power. Arthfael Arthfael Lucifer Mendax, also known as "Famine" and "the Prince of Lies" is the ruler of Elysium. His calm, polite demeanor is a facade for the web of deceptions he weaves. He can assume any form, but usually presents himself as an attractive, dark haired young man with black feathered wings. Mannerisms: Arthfael is peculiar among the Optimates in that he very much seems to prefer humanoid guises, and indeed, in all the balls and banquets that he arranges at his palace, the guests are required to assume a humanoid shape and fine dress. His personality oscilates between passive boredom and ruthless brutality, to the chagrin of his subjects and servants. Since Elysium has the biggest population of souls in all of hell, Arthfael commands the largest standing army of any of the Optimates. Beezlebub Beezlebub, also known as "Pestilence" and "the Lord of Flies" is the ruler of Malebolge. His veneer of weakness conceals the true power he commands. He can assume any form, but usually appears to be a warped, sickly, one-eyed infant that is covered in biting flies. Mannerisms: He is a consumate coward, choosing to act through his subbordinates when dealing with his fellow Optimates and other powerful spiritual beings, and often uses indirect tactics and strategies to achieve his goals. As Malebolge is the smallest of Hell's domains, Beezlebub has the smallest number of servants and followers, though his army is still larger than Amon's. Beherit Beherit (ベヘリト, Beherito), also known as "Death" and "the Duke of Graves" is the ruler of Tartarus. A keen intellect is hidden behind his eternal grin and luminous eyes. Though he can assume any form, Beherit always appears to be a sword-and-shield armed, armour-clad skeleton with horns encircling his head, and is usually mounted on a demonic steed that rides through hell. Mannerisms: Beherit has a slow, exact, and articulate manner of speech, and this often fools people into believing his words, but in fact he only tells the truth when he is asked a direct question. He has a solemn gravity, and so, the only smile that can be seen in his presence is his own leering skull. His army (the second largest of hell) is mainly composed of ordinary deceased humans, and is highly organized and trained for battle. Powers & Abilities The domains of the Optimates are in fact extensions or projections of their own spiritual power; the Optimates are hell, and when within their own domain, are akin to gods. All of the spiritrons that compose a domain, can be manipulated, transformed, or absorbed by the Optimate that rules it. The bodies and appearances of the Optimates are actually avatars, and only possess an iota of all of the spiritual might of their domain. These avatars are only capable of altering and transforming what they can see and perceive of their environment when within their own domain. As the spiritual and literal embodiments of hell, the Optimates are bound to it; they cannot leave, and the gates of hell prevent hell from being connected to the material world. Ergo, even if an avatar escapes hell or possesses a mortal, the vast majority of the source of his power remains in his domain, and is innaccessible to him. If an avatar is killed, it reforms in his domain. Each of the avatars do, however, have a unique set of default powers and abilities, which speak more of the preferences of the Optimates than they are an explanation of their limitations. Category:Chrono Nexus Category:Illuminate Void Category:Njalm2 Category:Diabolus Category:Fanon Character